A Simple Letter
by Geo
Summary: This is my first fanfic so be patient. It's six years into the future and Syaoran misses Sakura. What will happen when she comes to visit?
1. Syaoran

A simple letter... A simple letter...

Geo: Hey! My first fic! Okay, here are some things I have to say: 

First things first: obviously, Cardcaptor Sakura and all the characters do not belong to me, so don't sue me. 

Second: This is my first fanfic so I'm terribly sorry if I really sucks. Whatever. Well, enjoy! 

A Simple Letter 

I could never forget the scent of cherry blossoms...

It stuck in my mind so clearly, you would never guess that I last smelled it six years ago.

Let me try and describe what my life was like six years ago. I was a young boy, 11 years old, in Japan. I had a mission. That mission was to bring back the Clow Cards, since I was the descendant of the Clow Reed himself. Leaving my home, my family, I went to Japan to find another Cardcaptor: Sakura Kinomoto.

I'll be honest with you: Sakura didn't know what she was doing. She really only relied on Windy for all her captures. She had her little stuffed animal. Wait, I should be a little more respectful. Well, his name was Keroberus, the Guardian of the Seal. I didn't know it right away, but I liked Sakura. She was sweet and funny, if not a little bit naive and clueless. I later discovered that Sakura was beautiful.

Yes, beautiful. She had brownish hair and emerald green eyes that reflected kindness and tenderness. She was always willing to help someone and took her job as Cardcaptor very seriously. She was, and still is, an angel in my eyes. Yes, she was, is and always will be the most beautiful woman on earth.

How many times have I heard that? I promised myself "I will never say those sort of things because I will never feel them. However, here I am. A seventeen year old love-sick fool. However, I wouldn't categorize myself as a "love-sick fool". Fool is all the is necessary. Or maybe even idiot.

Why, you ask? Well, it's simple. Here's this girl I love so much it hurts. I'm here in Hong Kong. She's in Japan. I've been here in Hong Kong for the past six years and I've hardly talked to her or even written to her. A lot had to do with Clan business, since I am the leader of my clan. But that shouldn't be an excuse!

How many times have I wanted to just say "Hell with all this!" and fly back to Japan. I'd fly back, seek her house, and when she answered the door I'd hug her and never let her go. Yes, that was the master plan since I was 13. As you can probably guess, I never followed it. There are too many people here that are counting on me: the Elders, my mother, Meilin, my sisters...everyone.

I am NOT saying that they're all more important than Sakura. Heck, I would rather be in Japan, with nothing more to than math tests and soccer practice to worry about. But noooo. I'm stuck here.

A constant fear of mine...yes, a fear. Stop snickering. A constant fear is that she has forgotten about me. Forgotten that I told her I loved her and she said she cared for me too. Forgotten that we exchanged teddy bears, promising to meet again. Forgotten everything.

Or even worse! Actually remember me for my cruelty!

Yes, I was cruel. I was horrible to her. Demanding her to give me back the Clow Cards, since they were "rightfully mine". Boy, that was a laugh. She is the Clow Mistress, for one thing, proving her to be more powerful than me. It's not that I think that's wrong. She deserves it! Me, well...I was just to sure of my abilities.

Why was I so mean? I don't know. Seriously, I don't. I think back now, and it is so unreal, so awful that it would be only _reasonable_ for her to hate me. Wouldn't you?

But she never acted like that when I was there. She always greeted me as a friend, never as a rival. I was the one who was so intense, so into getting the Clow Cards. I admit now that after a while, the only thing that mattered to me was her safety. However, that didn't give me the right to be so mean to her.

What if she changed? That is always a possibility. And what if it was for the worse? No, Sakura, being the angel that she is, could never actually be mean or hateful. Just the forgiving girl that we all know and love. Especially me.

However, that little thought didn't give me any reassurance. If I called, it would just be between friends. What if she found another? What if she moved on? It _was_ grade four that I told her I loved her. What if she...what if she got another boyfriend? What if she...

I must have groaned outwardly and very loudly because my cousin, Meilin, walked into my room, where I was working on my math.

"Syaoran? What's wrong?" She stared at me intently until saying, in a hushed voice, "You're thinking of _her_ again, aren't you?

"No, Meilin," I said, trying to smile, but failing miserably. She smiled a sad smile and looked out the window. It was pouring. Just like my mood. She suddenly squealed in delight and clapped her hands in excitement.

"I almost forgot, Syaoran! There was a letter for you."

With me in the mood that I was in, I didn't see anything so exciting in that. Whopee. A letter. As if I didn't get enough of those. She took the envelope out of her purse, and handed it to me.

"Thanks, Meilin."

She smiled and skipped out of the room. Looking after her, I wondered if she just suddenly cracked. With a shrug, I looked at the letter. It was a pink envelope and, had I not been sitting, I seriously believe that I would have collapsed. Sakura. Sakura had written to me. Just when I needed her the most.

I tore open the envelope and read the letter, which read:

Dear Syaoran:

Hi! I'm so sorry, I haven't written to you in soooo long! How are you? How's Meilin doing? I wrote to her the other day, but whatever. Kero's okay. He's sleeping a lot, but I guess that's not really new. Madison is constantly making costumes. Yes! Still! Even though there aren't any card to capture!

I should probably be studying right now for finals, but I had to get this news out: I'M COMING TO HONG KONG FOR TWO WEEKS! Okay, that might not be really really big news, but it is for me! I'll get to see you again after soooo long! What, six years? I was so excited when Madison said her mother had some business in Hong Kong and she was going and would I like to go see a certain someone. I am so excited! I couldn't wait to tell you!

It's not going to be for two weeks or so. You know, after finals are over. How are you doing with exams? I'm sure that you're doing just fine, since you are so smart!

Anyways, I'll be calling you with all the plans. I was wondering that, if it wasn't too much of a bother, you could meet us at the airport. I would love to see you and Meilin again! The only thing that worries me is that you may be busy or whatever. So, Madison and I will be staying at the hotel, just in case you have other guests or things to do. I don't want us to be a burden.

Anyways, I just wanted to write to you, saying this. I couldn't hold it in, I just had to tell you! I can't wait to see you again. I said that already, didn't I? Oh well, I don't care, because I am! Kero may be coming. You might want to get back in touch with some quick comebacks and insults.

Do you still have 'Sakura' bear? I still have 'Syaoran' that you gave me. However, I have to constantly hide it from Kero, since he loves to make it into his own personal punching bag!

I have to study (*groan*) but I'll talk (and see) you soon!

Love,

~Sakura

I sat there for a while, my mouth open slightly. Sakura?!?! COMING?!?!?! There is so much I have to get ready and...

I stopped myself in mid-sentence. I would take this one step at a time, or else I was pretty sure that my head would explode otherwise.

Sakura wrote to me. She's coming here to Hong Kong. She signed the letter with a 'love'. Perhaps...perhaps there was hope for me, for us, just yet.

And suddenly, a flood of memories rushed back to me, both good and bad. But they were of Sakura, so I had to smile. And pretty soon, there would be more memories to accompany them.

I looked over at the bear that she gave me, who I called 'Sakura'. It was placed beside one of the only pictures of us together, that Madison took a long time ago. It was still raining outside, but it was more of a peaceful rain, not the sad, depressing rain that accompanied my mood only a little time before. Funny, how everything seemed alright with a simple letter. Nothing was said, just understood. I sat backed, the peaceful smile still on my face. 

I could never forget the scent of cherry blossoms....


	2. 

Myellow

Myellow! This is Geo, once again to make your lives a living hell...ha ha, just kidding.

Okay, so disclaimer: I don't own CCS. That is a little obvious.

A little note: _italics_ mean thought and ~*~*~ means scene/time change.

Second of all, I'm sorry! Bad editing on my part for the first chapter! Heh heh...sorry about that! Well, enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

I, Sakura Kinomoto, have something to admit: for the past six years, I've been acting sort of delusional. No, I'm not high no any sort of known drug. I've just seen the things my mind's wanted to see. Almost like a trick to make me believe I'm actually seeing him again.

For the first few months, I always thought I saw him at his desk, waiting for me. He would look up when I came near my desk, which was near his. He would greet me in his shy sort of way and start talking about the homework assignments or even the Cards. However, when Madison would tap me on the shoulder, I'd realize I'm blocking the doorway and, with a sigh, I would walk into the class for another day of school.

But it didn't stop there. At night I would dream that I was walking home and I would see him on the bridge. I would be surprised to see him standing there after six years, just like he used to when he was waiting for me.

"Syaoran!" I would exclaim in surprise. He would turn look up and turn his and smile his rare but oh-so-cute smile which always made me melt.

"Hello Sakura," he would say, turning around to face me fully. I would smile and then run up and hug him out of pure joy. And he would actually hug me back. Forget the surprised gasp or the blushing. He would simply hug me back. I would feel so warm and safe in his arms.

"Oh Syaoran! I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too," he would say. Then continuing, a little more softly than the last time, he would whisper, "Sakura, I have something to tell you."

I would face him and his face would be inching towards mine. "Sakura, I..."

And then I'd wake up. Funny how all the good dreams end right there, huh? Funnier yet, I've been having the same dream for six years and I've never actually gotten to the end. Stupid alarm clock...

But soon, I'll seem him again, for real. Not just in my dreams. But in real flesh and blood. Syaoran. MY Syaoran.

There was never a doubt in my mind that he cared for me as I do for him. That may seem overly confident or possessive, but it's just something I felt. I could never actually explain it, since it's something too dear for words. All I know is that I love him and, for some strange reason, he loves me back...in his Syaoran sort of way.

I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror, wondering what to do with my hair. And then a thought struck me. Even if I may love Syaoran and he loves me, would he be able to recognize me? It has been six years of waiting and, while doing that, growing. Not that I think I've changed all too much to the point of confusion. I didn't dye my hair neon pink or get tattoos all over my body. Sure, I grew a little and my hair is longer. Would that make someone look different?

And what about him? He's a guy, so his growing years are coming to end, when mine have already slowed to a stop. He's changed, for sure. Physically, I mean. He must have grown taller and, if physically possible, even more handsome than he was when he was in grade four. 

Glancing at my watch, I noticed that it would only be a few more hours till I get there to Hong Kong. Boy, will Madison be surprised when I'm actually ready and on time! I have to admit, I'm not the most punctual person in the world. So I picked up my purse to get ready to leave.

"Bye Kero! I'll be back in two weeks!" I said to the "stuffed animal" as Syaoran used to call him was playing a video game. Kero paused the game and flew over to where I was standing.

"Boy oh boy, this is bad judgment on my part. I shouldn't let you go alone! What if the Li-kid does anything to you!" He said angrily.

"You don't have to worry, Kero! First of all, I'm just going for two weeks. I'm going with Madison and I'm pretty sure Syaoran has enough to worry about with the clan and all." I smiled at him. "I'll miss you, Kero."

He smiled back. "Have fun, kid."

I rushed down the stairs just as my father called, "Sakura! Madison's here!"

"Bye squirt," mumbled Tori, my older brother.

"Bye Tori!" I called over my shoulder to him as I rushed towards the door. My dark haired, amethyst-eyed friend was waiting for me at the door. Hugging my dad and grabbing my suitcase, I followed her to the limo. I was surprised to see that her mother, who was accompanying us, wasn't in there. Madison laughed as I inquired about this.

"She found out about a meeting scheduled for this morning and she had to go on the really early flight. So, it's just you and me for this flight! So, are you excited about seeing a certain brown haired, amber eyed friend that left Japan only six years ago?"

I smiled at my best friend. "Excited? Well..."

Yes, so I had been delusional. But very soon, I know that reality will hit and he'll really be there, waiting for me. And I really will feel his arms around me. As it should be.

Heh heh...yes yes...this chapter's all done. Whopee...heh heh...sorry if I made Sakura sound kind of...airheaded some of the times. I didn't mean to. I don't think she sounds...like that anyways. I'll apologize right now, I'm sorry if there are any grammar-related mistakes. So yes. Hope you liked it!


	3. 

Hey hey

Hey hey! It's me again. So...here's the next chapter. A couple things to say, though. 1.)I don't own CCS...not like that's a surprise to anyone...

2.)_italics_ mean thought...~*~*~*~ means scene/time change

3.) I am now just putting it all in narration, if you don't mind. Heh heh...not like you have any choice...

**Chapter 3**

Sakura looked at the letter she was writing to Syaoran as she was on the plane, waiting for the endless flight to end.

_Why the heck am I writing this? I'm going to see him soon. Why am I confessing my love on a piece of paper? I'm pathetic...whatever._

She read over the letter, which read:

Dear Syaoran,

I don't know why I'm writing this to you, since I will be seeing you soon. However, I just got this feeling that I had to write it. I don't know why. I just felt it was something I had to do.

I'll say it now, and you can just say that this is 'proof'. I love you. I have loved you since grade four and I will love you for much longer. And for some reason, I love you too.

I know this may sound cheesy, but that's what I had to say. Simple as that. I'm not one for writing love letters, as you can clearly see! I just had to get to the point across as simply and understandable as I could. Not that I think you can't read or figure things out. It's just...I don't know. You understand, don't you?

Love forever,

Sakura

Sakura smiled at the simple and somewhat confusing letter. It was good enough and got the point across. She folded it up and put it into an envelope and wrote on the front in her handwriting 'Syaoran'.

Suddenly there was a loud crash from and all the lights went out. There was violent shaking and people were screaming. Over all the confusion, Sakura could barely make out a flight attendant saying, "Get you seatbelts on! Clasp your hands on the top of your head. Bend over and STAY DOWN!"

_My dear God...are we going to crash?_

Sakura did what she was told. However, she was thinking hard. The Cards were in her bag, which were in the overhead compartment. Clutching her pendant, which she still wore, she thought of ways to get to her bag.

_If only I can get to the cards...I can use Windy...everything will be all right and everyone will be safe. I have to try_...

As she got up, Madison, who was sitting beside her, grabbed her arm. "Sakura, what are you doing?"

"Madison, I have the cards! I have to try and safe these people. Don't worry about me!" Suddenly, remembering about her letter, she put it into Madison's trembling hands. "Keep this safe." With that, she totally unbuckled her seatbelt and stood up.

No one's time could be as bad as Sakura's. Just as she got up, the plane suddenly lurched downwards, sending her flying and crashing, hitting her head and knocking her unconscious.

"SAKURA!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Syaoran was in his Mercedes, waiting for traffic to speed up. It turned out to be an awful night, with the weather going from sunny to dark and windy.

Of course, Syaoran was late. He shouldn't have left so early and now he was going to be late for Sakura's flight.

_Stupid stupid, baka, Syaoran. Stupid..._

A bright object falling towards the earth caught his eyes.

_What the...?_

"Attention!" the voice on the radio was saying. "Flight #125 is down! It crashed just outside the city. Please get off the road for emergency vehicles to get through."

_Flight #125? That's...that's Sakura's flight!_

Syaoran was staring out the window until he noticed that all of the other cars were moving off the road. He hardly had enough senses to turn. His mind kept on repeating one single prayer:

_Please...please let Sakura be alright!_

~*~*~*~*~

Meilin gasped as she saw the news of the crash. Where in all the debris was Sakura and Madison? She picked up the phone and called Syaoran's cell.

"Hello?"  
"Syaoran? This is Meilin! Oh Lord, where do you think Madison and Sakura are? Where are they!" Meilin was screaming frantically into the phone.

"Don't worry, Meilin. If you've been listening, all of those not injured have been taken by a bus to the airport where they can phone their families. I'm going to be running there right now," came Syaoran's came voice.

"What do you mean? It's pouring outside!"

"I don't care! I can't get there by car! I'll have to run. I just have to make sure Sakura and Madison are there, safe. I'll call you back with all the details."

"Alright. See you, Syaoran."

"Bye."

With that, he hung up.

_Let's hope you're right, Syaoran_, she thought to herself.

Although Syaoran's words were calming, she couldn't ignore the nervousness she felt. She knew, or rather felt, that something was terribly, terribly wrong.

Sorry, that chapter was sort of...crappy. Yeah, well, whatever. What will happen next? ONLY I KNOW! Bwahahaha! Stay tuned, same bat time, same bat channel!


	4. 

Heh heh

Heh heh...I'm back!

1.) CCS doesn't belong to me, so ha! You have no reason to sue me.

2.) The last chapter was pretty short. This one's even shorter. Sorry but whatever.

**Chapter 4**

Madison was cold and frightened. She only had a broken arm, which was pretty good. The crash, she learned, wasn't all that tragic. A lot of people were walking away from it.

_If so many people are walking away from the crash, why didn't Sakura?_

Too many things had happened too fast that Madison couldn't remember how Sakura got onto the stretcher. She just did. All Madison remembered was the paramedic telling her that she would be at the nearest hospital to the airport...Madison shook her head. She couldn't remember what it was called. She only knew the location.

Madison hated being alone like this. Her cell wasn't working so she couldn't call her mother, or even Meilin. She sighed and looked around. There were a lot of people here at the airport. They were all driven here by bus. There were people serving coffee or hot chocolate or giving some sort of medical aid. Fractured bones were the major injury here. However, paramedics decided that it would be best that they get help later, after all the crucial or fatal injuries were seen to first.

Madison looked around, trying to see if there was anyone she could find to take her to the hospital. Suddenly, she spotted a young man with light brown hair and who was obviously wet from the rain and was fighting with a security guard.

_Could that be...?_

Madison moved closer, hoping to get a better view of the young man.

"Listen," he was saying angrily. "I have two very good friends who were on that plane. They were just coming for a visit from Japan. Can't you just let me find them?"

"I'm sorry sir, but if we allowed everyone to enter, paramedics wouldn't have space to work. The answer is still no," the guard replied stiffly.

However, by then Madison already knew the identity of the young man. "Syaoran!" She cried, waving her good arm. He looked up and his eyes brightened. She rushed over to where he was standing and grasped his hand, which he squeezed, his eyes shining with relief. 

"Madison! Thank God you're alright! Where's Sakura?" He asked urgently. 

Madison's eyes filled with tears. "I...I...oh, Syaoran, she was so stupid! She was going to use the cards to save the plane but the plane lurched forward and...and then she fell forwards and I screamed out to her and then we crashed and then they took her away and then...oh, Syaoran, I forget the name of the hospital, it's the one near here...I don't know anything else!" With that, she started to cry helplessly.

Syaoran hugged his sobbing friend and turned to the guard. "You don't mind if I take her with me? There isn't anything she has to go through, like investigations?"

The guard, looking at Madison with sympathy, shook his head. "No, don't worry. Why don't you wait for a taxi or something? I'm sure they have all the criticals at the hospital now."

Syaoran thanked the man and led Madison over to the door. "Don't worry Madison, we'll see Sakura. Don't worry, she'll be alright." He then pulled his phone from his jacket and phoned Meilin.

"Hello?"

"Meilin? This is Syaoran."

"Syaoran? God, did you find them? Are they okay?"

"I found Madison. She has a broken arm but otherwise she's fine. However, I'm going to go see Sakura. She's at the hospital."

"How are you going to get there?"

"Call a cab or something. If not, we'll walk."

"In the rain? Are you crazy. Both of you will get sick!"

"It's not raining anymore and she's pretty dry. Don't worry about me. I'll be okay."

"If you say so, Syaoran. Good luck."

"Thanks. I'll call you in a bit. Bye."

With that, he hung up and turned to Madison, who had stopped crying. "Are you going to be okay? We're going to have to walk."

"I'll be fine," said Madison with a determined look on her face. Syaoran smiled encouragingly.

"Good. We'll walk."

~*~*~*~*~

Syaoran and Madison, tired and weary, finally got to the hospital. It was filled with a lot of people, most of the sobbing, either out of joy or sorrow.

Ignoring the people, lest it should spread the fire of their own doubts, Madison and Syaoran quickly rushed to the front desk. "Excuse me, can you direct me to Sakura Kinomoto's room?" Said Syaoran quickly. "Room B301. Third floor," said the nurse at the desk. Thanking her, the two rushed to the elevator and, once getting to the third floor, rushed to the direction of Sakura's room. When they were getting closer, they saw a man, obviously a doctor, walk out of the room with a clipboard in his hand.

"Um, excuse me, is this Sakura Kinomoto's room?" Asked Madison tentatively. The doctor looked over at her, then at Syaoran.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Are you related?" Asked the doctor.

"We're her friends. She was coming here for a visit and..." said Syaoran calmly. The doctor sighed.

"Well then, I think you'd both better sit down. I have some things to tell you."

Syaoran didn't like the tone of the doctor's voice. It was sad and tired, as if he'd seen enough of this but couldn't get over the initial shock. And he never liked it when a doctor had to tell him to sit down for news.

"She was probably one of the worst ones. Her head...major concussion. She also had a few broken ribs, which wouldn't have been a problem. However, a piece of bone broke and basically punctured her vital organs." He sighed. "I'm very sorry, but she died just minutes ago."

Madison let out an agonized cry and put her face in her hands. Syaoran, on the other hand, was too shocked to do react.

_Sakura? Dead? Not now...I didn't even tell her...not now!_

The doctor coughed a bit. "I'm so sorry to do this, but since she was a visitor to the country, I'm going to have to have some identification of the body...it's easier, so the police doesn't phone her family...we can let you do that, in your own way."

Syaoran looked at the sobbing, shaking Madison and sighed. He was only capable right now because he was numb with shock. What would happen later, when he actually saw her. "I'll go," he said quietly. He got up and followed the doctor into the room. He gasped at the sight. There was Sakura, still beautiful, but pale...so very pale...

He walked over towards her, silently. Her eyes were closed and some hair was over her face. Carefully, tenderly, he pushed it back. She looked the same yet...so different.

_I suppose, death does that to a person, _though Syaoran before he could think of what he was saying. He could feel tears forming in his eyes so, taking her hand and squeezing it, he whispered, "I'm sorry Sakura. I've always been there to protect you...I failed you. I should've told you this before. It's too late now. However...Sakura, I love you and I always will."

Squeezing her hand one final time, he set it down softly on the bed and, without turning to the doctor, he said quietly, barely above a whisper, "Yes. This is Sakura."

Geo: *sniff* Dear God, why did I just write that? (Dodges a few expertly thrown daggers) I'M SORRY! I know everyone expects them to get together...it's just that...I was reading _Romeo and Juliet_ and...well, the tragedy part just sort of spilled over. Heh heh...sorry to all of you expecting something else. Well, there's more to come. Keep on reading. Oh, and one more thing: please don't hate me! I promise I'll make an actual happily-ever-after S+S story! 


	5. 

New Page 1

*Geo hiding under the computer table with her keyboard on her lap*

Okay...so I'm getting some mixed reviews here. Well, that's okay...I'm scared...

I know most of you hate me right now yada yada yada yada...and look, I KNOW they're supposed to be a couple and they belong together! I mean, a) I think Sakura is really really really cool. b) I am a total supporter and believer in S+S! I wouldn't kill them because I hate them...I just wanted my story to be different! It's supposed to be a tragedy! THIS IS A TRUE TRAGEDY! Don't make me give you guys an English Lit. class! But I PROMISE the next story (not chapter) that I write will be true S+S fanfic. Deal? Deal...Okay on to the final chapter!

**Chapter 5**

Meilin watched her cousin constantly ever since he got back. She was worried about him. Since he came from the hospital, which was a day ago, he's been depressed and silent. Not that she blamed him. Hearing about Sakura's...the disaster...was horrible. She and Madison couldn't stop crying. However, Syaoran simply stayed silent.

That morning, he and Meilin were sitting at the table, drinking tea. Madison, coming into the kitchen after a shower, walked straight towards Syaoran. With a sad smile, she handed Syaoran a letter that was a bit crumpled.

"Here, Syaoran. Sakura wanted me to keep this safe for you. I suspect she...was...going to give this to you," she said. Meilin immediately handed her a cup of tea. While Madison thanked her quietly, Syaoran read the short letter. (A/N: You guys remember the one Sakura was writing on the plane?) With a sigh, he got up, leaving his half-empty cup of tea and left for his room. Meilin and Madison watched him leave in sad silence.

"You know, Madison, we should be watching him carefully," said Meilin quietly. "I'm afraid he might try something...drastic."

Madison looked at her with surprised horror, then nodded her head. "I agree. Do you think we should talk to him right now?"

After thinking about it for a second, Meilin nodded her head. "He should know that we're right beside all the way."

Both of them got up and walked to his door. Meilin knocked, calling, "Syaoran? Syaoran? It's me, Meilin, and Madison. Can we come in?"

There was no answer. Madison tried the doorknob. It wasn't locked. They entered, but Syaoran wasn't in the room and the window was open. However, Meilin noticed something else was missing. Looking more carefully, Meilin noticed something terribly wrong. "Where's his sword?" She asked quietly.

Madison rushed to the large window. 

"SYAORAN!"

~*~*~*~*~

Syaoran heard his name but he didn't care. He read the letter. It said she loved him, and that she knew he loved her back. That didn't provide any comfort, only more pain. So many things could have happened! They could have been a couple...perhaps, even one day, they could've gotten married! There was no hope of that now. Since she was gone.

How could she leave? She was the Clow Mistress! She could've...He can...Why didn't...

Syaoran couldn't keep his thoughts straight. However, there was one thing he was sure of. He was going to solve the problem right then and there.

Syaoran unsheathed his sword. How many times had he used it to protect Sakura? Countless times... Right then, though, he could find only one use for it.

Raising it, the light bounced off the sharp steel blade...

"SYAORAN! STOP!"

It was Meilin. She flung herself at Syaoran, grabbing his wrist that was carrying the sword. Madison, with surprising strength for someone with a broken arm, clung to his other one. "Get off me," he growled.

"No Syaoran!" Said Meilin fiercely. "What do you think you're doing, killing yourself? The Clan needs you! You're the Clan lea.."

"The damn clan can go to hell for all I care!" Cried Syaoran angrily, trying to shake them away. "You can't believe how I feel! Alone! Afraid, if you will! I just want to die...let me be with Sakura!"

"No! Sakura wouldn't want you to die! I know that!" Said Madison. "She was trying to protect people! That's why she died. She wanted to **save** lives, not **destroy** them! She wouldn't want you to give up your life!"

"Get away from me! I swear, I'll..."

"Stop it Syaoran!" With that, Meilin did something she thought she'd never do. She slapped him, hard, across the face. "Snap out of it! I understand! You loved her, but now she's not here. I understand! But you can't keep on living like this! You have to understand that she loved you too! She would not want you to destroy something she loved!"

Syaoran dropped the sword and dropped on his knees, silent tears streaming down his face. Meilin sighed and Madison kneeled down beside him. "Syaoran, I'm sorry...I'm sorry. It's hard on all of us, but it must be hard on you the most. We just want you to understand that perhaps...perhaps death isn't the answer."

Syaoran nodded. "Don't worry. It's...it's just that I feel like half of myself died along with her. That's why I didn't think about the other half. I felt...empty."

Madison nodded. "I know what you're getting at. Sakura always said that you were her other half. Perhaps you're right when you mean half of you died with Sakura. But, wouldn't that mean that half of her is still here?"

Syaoran was silent for a moment until saying, "Thanks. You both...helped...to some degree. But, do you think you can leave? I...I need to be alone. I need time to think."

Meilin nodded. "Of course. We understand."

Madison stood up and the two were about to walk back to the house when Syaoran suddenly said, "Could you take the sword? Even though I understand what you told me, I still may be tempted." He chuckled ever so slightly. "Like in Romeo and Juliet. 'Do not tempt a desperate man.'"

Meilin silently picked up the sword. With that, the two girls walked away, leaving Syaoran with his thoughts and tears as company.

~*~*~*~FIVE YEARS LATER~*~*~*~

"I will NOT, repeat NOT, marry ANYONE! Do you hear me?" Said a 22 year old Syaoran, banging his fist on the table. "I can't marry. I've already told you my plan to appoint my cousin's fist son. He will do fine, I'm sure of it. And, I'll train him myself. But I've told you already, I won't and can't marry."

With that, Syaoran walked out of the room, leaving a couple of angry Elders behind.

"Have fun?" Asked a voice behind him. Syaoran turned, and noticing it was Meilin, he smiled. "Hi Meilin. Well, if telling a bunch of...people...that you can't marry and them getting upset at you is what you call 'fun' then hell, I would happily give it to you."

Meilin laughed. "Don't worry, Syaoran. Everyone understands. They're the only ones who really care. Oh! Look outside! The cherry blossom tree you planted is doing beautifully! It looks...amazing."

Syaoran smiled and looked out the window. Sure enough, the tree was prospering...just as he planned.

He never forgot about Sakura, and he was sure he never would. Everyone in the family, through his and Meilin's influence, knew about the Clow Mistress as if she had been once there with them.

Syaoran smiled softly. A simple letter had saved his life. A simple letter that his angel wrote to him, so long ago in the purity and innocence that was just so **her**. The letter assured him that she knew, even before she past away, she knew that he loved her. And, after a while, after thinking about it, that was what he needed.

No, she wasn't here. He knew that. She was gone and she had been gone for almost 5 years. However, that didn't stop Syaoran from smelling the familiar scent of cherry blossoms. 

~Fin

Okay....bad ending. I'm sorry. But, that's the end. For this story.

I know, I know. All you kiddies hate it. I understand. However, this is the last chapter...therefore...in my next story, Sakura will be ALIVE. (Yo, could you perhaps direct that gun elsewhere?)

So, yes. That's the end! The end of my first fic! Hope you liked it!

~Geo


End file.
